The High School Desk
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Mini Fic. Serena es la chica más guapa de la escuela y Darien… ¿El nerd que usa lentes y del que todos se ríen? Qué pasa cuando ella llega temprano a la escuela y descubre que el sabelotodo está… ¡Guapísimo! Bueno, ¡Gustarle al estoico chico! Lemon.


**The high school Desk**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo este fic no me pertenece si no ha Halfkyuubikat gracias por dejarme adaptar tu historia a los personajes de sailor moon y gracias a sasuke-glamour por pasármela en español y poder adaptarla ya que este fic estaba en ingles y estaba adaptada a los personajes de Naruto mil gracias a ustedes. Y sin más que decir. Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen si no ha Naoko Takeushi. Ahora a leer y nos dejan Review si chicas(os) :) **

**OJO: no estoy plagiando nada asi que no queremos reclamos ok…**

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Serena es la chica más guapa de la escuela y Darien… ¿El nerd que usa lentes y del que todos se ríen? Qué pasa cuando ella llega temprano a la escuela y descubre que el sabelotodo está… ¡Guapísimo! Bueno, ¡Gustarle al estoico chico! Lemon.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_¿Sabías que hay un mito merodeando Juban High School?_

_¿Enserio no lo sabías?_

_Eso es bastante sorprendente considerando que ya que desde todo los estudiantes, sea primaria, secundaria o preparatoria lo han escuchado. Definitivamente se ha convertido en la historia más contada en el pueblo de Osaka. Pero por supuesto supongo que no dolería contarlo una vez más._

_Verás, en algún lugar en la Preparatoria de Juban, está puesta una simple mesa. Y es verdaderamente imposible decir cuál es __**esta **__mesa, porque se ve exactamente igual a cualquier otra mesa en la escuela. También es imposible decir dónde está cada año, porque durante vacaciones, todas las mesas son removidas de los salones para que puedan ser limpiadas. Así que cada otoño, la __**mesa**__ está en un salón diferente para un grado diferente. Primeros años una vez y Terceros años el siguiente. Es verdaderamente imposible decir dónde estará._

_¿Y qué es lo especial de esta mesa que hace que todo el mundo se pregunte dónde estará?_

_Bueno… existe un mito._

_A cualquiera que se le asigne esa mesa conocerá a su alma gemela en algún momento durante ese año y esas dos personas estarán juntas para el resto de sus vidas._

_¿Qué, no lo crees?_

_Eso no es sorprendente, después de todo, quién creería que un objeto íntimo sería la pieza central para encontrar el amor de tu vida. Pero en verdad es cierto._

_Y por supuesto, ya que realmente no puedes saber que la mesa que te fue asignada es__** la **__mesa, cómo diablos puedes esperar los eventos consecutivos._

_¡Oye ahí! Si vas a estar aferrada a no creer esto, supongo que simplemente tendré que probarte que esa mesa es real con una historia._

_Una historia sobre dos personas que nunca nadie hubiera creído que estarían juntas__…_

_Una historia que comenzó justo en el asiento de cierto chico…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Dejó escapar un largo y exagerado suspiro mientras veía la entrada de la escuela a la distancia. Estaba más que cansada con el hecho de que había sido incapaz de dormir durante las últimas noches debido a la infinita cantidad de mensajes que había recibido sin parar.

Realmente, realmente se arrepentía de haberle dado su número a Seiya.

Debió haber sabido que en el minuto en que él recibiera su número lo estaría subastando a cualquiera en la escuela. Y ahora, tenía una cantidad ilimitada de chicos mensajeándole y tratando de convencerla para que saliera con ellos.

Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan molesta como ahora.

Y no sólo eso, sino que también estaba el hecho de que alrededor de quince chicos estaban obsesionados con acompañarla hasta la escuela hoy y diario por el resto de su vida. Así que ahora se iba media hora antes de lo normal y por lo que podía ver mientras entraba al campus, absolutamente ninguna otra alma estaba caminando por los alrededores.

Gruñó mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, dirigiéndose directo a su seguramente salón vacío.

Realmente se preguntaba porqué ese segundo año de escuela, a la edad de diecisiete estaba teniendo más y más atención de lo que tuvo en el pasado. Aunque al principio había estado algo halagada por el hecho de que siempre que ella caminaba frente a cualquier chico, gritaban palabras como "¡Demonios, estás buena!" o "Wow, ella tiene un cuerpo jodidamente espectacular". Eventualmente, los verbos y sustantivos vulgares con lo que se le dirigían la comenzaron a sacar de quicio.

Todos ellos pululaban a su alrededor como abejas como si ella fuera la única miel delectable disponible en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

Mina afirmaba que ser una de la chicas más guapas de la escuela era algo de lo que se tenía que estar orgullosa, pero una vez más, ella estaba más abierta para las cosas que involucraban chicos y acciones sexuales.

Serena, sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Había salido con chicos en momentos selectos y tenía menos experiencia con los chicos y el acto sexual que la chica de preparatoria promedio. De hecho, sólo había besado uno o dos de sus novio en una muy modesta según si estuvieras frente a tus padres forma. Así que la popularidad con los chicos constantemente tratando de agarrar sus pechos o su trasero no ayudaba mucho.

No es como que fuera una mojigata o algo parecido. Era sólo que nadie le interesaba lo suficiente como para _querer _salir con él y tener sexo. Todo lo que ellos hacían era observar su rostro o sus pechos y pensar que esa era la chica con la que querían salir y coger.

Estaba comenzando a ser todo un lío.

Todo lo que Serena quería era encontrar un chico que realmente le gustara y uno que hiciera que todos sus seguidores la dejaran de molestar. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios al abrir la puerta del salón 201B y entrar, completamente sabiendo que las probabilidades de un chico así eran bastante escasas.

Serena estuvo sorprendida, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ya en la habitación.

Darien Chiba se sentaba en la esquina más alejada del salón, su rostro mirando algún material de lectura, mientras estaba relajado en su asiento. Al escucharla entrar, alzó la vista y se encontró con su mirada por un breve momento, antes de asumir que el teme no era interesante y regresaba su vista de nuevo a su libro.

Serena le bufó antes de tirar sus libros en su propia mesa, cerca del frente del salón y enfurruñarse mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Nunca la había agradado el Chiba, porque se aislaba de los otros y nunca prestaba atención a nadie más que él y los libros frente a él. Pensó en ello por un momento y luego se decidió que no era tan sorprendente que él estuviera en la escuela temprano. Era completamente con su estilo. Después de todo, Darien Chiba era el nerd más grande de la escuela.

Su cabello siempre estaba desordenado y sus flequillos eran largos y despeinados, colgando con garbo frente a su rostro y cayendo sobre sus lentes de gruesos cristales. El mismo par de lentes que cubrían casi la mitad de su rostro, llevando a mucha gente a tan sólo suponer qué tipo de expresión tenía detrás de esos lentes de grueso armazón. No es que a alguien realmente le importara mucho pensar en ello. Darien era alguien a quien nunca nadie le prestaba atención, bueno, excepto por la veces que el cuerpo estudiantil masculino decidía meterse con él.

Él tomaba las burlas bastante bien, nunca dándole importancia o quitar la atención de su libro. Ella supuso que era una muy buena estrategia ya que luego de un tiempo incluso el bullying se detuvo por igual. Era el chico que se sentaba en el fondo de la clase y que nunca era notado.

Bueno, sólo cuando el maestro no estaba alabando sus siempre perfectas notas. Desde el primer año, Darien no había sido movido ni una sola vez de la posición 1 en la clase. Serena supuso que era natural por la forma en que él sólo prestaba atención a sus estudios.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás y por supuesto él todavía seguía leyendo su libro. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él estaba solo. No le parecía que él tuviera algún amigo y podía jurarle a Kami que nunca lo había escuchado pronunciar una sola palabra.

Considerándolo por un momento, se paró con duda y caminó hacia donde estaba Darien sentado. Estaba absolutamente segura que él la había notado llegar, pero aun así la siguió ignorando de igual manera. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada; eso era ser ignorada por los chicos y por más extraño que fuera, era extrañamente refrescante. Serena estuvo parada a su lado por unos momentos y luego, cuando se sintió rara al estar parada ahí, sin gracia alguna se desparramó sobre el asiento frente a él, pero se giró de forma que lo pudiera mirar a la cara.

Aun así no hubo ninguna reacción del chico. Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando que quizás ponerse de esa forma hiciera a alguien su amigo. Muchas de las personas eran las que intentaban ser amigas de _ella_. Nunca era al revés. Pero por alguna razón (y Serena era pensando que era la falta de sueño), quería hacerse amiga de este frío y distante nerd.

—Hola.

Él tan sólo gruñó, pero ni siquiera alzó su cabeza para verla. Serena hizo un mohín; nunca había realmente puesto esfuerzo para hacer conversación con alguien.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Esta vez, Serena estuvo complacida cuando él alzó su mirada para verla. Sus gruesos lentes mantenían sus ojos escondidos, pero por alguna rezón, encontró que tuvo descargas eléctricas en su espina dorasl como si él estuviera fulminándola.

Serena estuvo completamente shockeada por la reacción que él le dio y pudo jurar que algún tipo de ola de odio estaba irradiando de él diciendo "déjame en paz."

Quizás si había razón del por qué él no tenía amigos.

—Molesta —La palabra salió leve y mascullada y por un breve momento, Serena pensó que había imaginado al chico sentado frente a ella diciendo esas palabras. Sin embargo, no estaba tan ciega como para no saber a quién estaban dirigidas esas palabras.

Estuvo muy tentada a decir una o dos palabras que no deberían ser dichas frente a otros espectadores. Sin embargo, ganó control de sí y rezongó en su mente sobre nerds groseros sin amigos y sus problemas de actitud.

Aun más para su disgusto, él continuó leyendo su libro y dio vuelta de página si ella nunca hubiera existido y él no le hubiese hablado groseramente momentos atrás. Fulminando a la novela ofensiva, Serena se giró en su asiento para que su rostro encarara un lado y mirara afuera de la ventana.

Luego, abruptamente si giró hacia Darien y le quitó sus lentes en un simple y rápido movimiento antes de que mirara hacia la ventana de nuevo. Se puso los lentes y parpadeó mientras sus ojos se enfocaban. Aunque ella tenía una vista de veinte-veinte, mientras miraba por los lentes ella tuvo la misma vista perfecta de siempre.

—¿Qué demonios estás… —comenzó Darien a gruñir antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué dem—¡Estos lentes son falsos! ¿Por qué tendrías lentes fals… —Serena se giró para enfrentar al chico, al mismo tiempo quitándose los lentes para que tuviera la evidencia a mano, pero se calló abruptamente mientras lo miraba a la cara.

Aunque su cabello seguía igual de desordenado y su rostro estaba crispado con furia, tenía el rostro más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto. Era más guapo que alguno de sus compañeros. Estaba conmocionada ante lo que nunca se esperó. Que este nerd pudiera ser alguien tan profundamente hermoso que hasta le robara el aliento.

Todo esto corrió por su mente, pero había algo más que controló completamente su atención. Darien Chiba tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Hubiera dejado caer los lentes de puro shock si él no se los hubiera arrebatado de los dedos y los reacomodara en su posición original. Él abrió su boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de alguien detrás de Serena los interrumpió.

—¡Whoa! ¡Serena, llegaste temprano!

Serena se giró para ver a Mina sonriéndole con exuberancia, antes de que le hiciera una seña hacia donde estaba poniendo sus cosas en su asiento asignado. Serena se giró para ver a Darien, pero él no la estaba mirando. Hubiera asumido que ellos nunca habían hablado y que ella nunca había visto su hermoso rostro excepto por el hecho de que los hombros de él estaban rígidos y tensos. Le dio un vistazo una vez más antes de pararse y caminar hacia donde estaba su amiga.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—¿Por qué los usas? —le preguntó suavemente mientras rasgueaba sus dedos sobre le mesa del chico fingiendo interés. Ladeó la cabeza con un aire de reflexión y aunque él no la estaba mirando, ella sabía que él había notado el movimiento. Ya que después de todo, él tenía una vista perfecta justo como la de ella.

—Eres tan molesta, ¿Por qué no me has dejado en paz todavía? —Ella sonrió ante su respuesta grosera. Él le estaba dando más de una respuesta de lo normal.

Durante la semana pasada, ella había llegado cada día a la escuela a la misma hora temprano. Quería verlo y ya que desde que no tenía la oportunidad de verlo durante el día, ya fueran por sus amigas o todos los chicos que buscaban su afecto, recurrió a despertar temprano todos los días y perder su sueño de belleza. Él parecía enormemente disgustado por su aparición todos los días y ella casi se preguntó por qué él siempre llegaba a la misma hora a pesar de su presencia ahí.

Quizás estaba interesado en ella, justo como ella lo estaba en él.

O quizás él estaba esperando a que ella se aburriera y desapareciera.

—¿Por qué? —persistió.

Él gruñó antes de verla. Ella tomó la iniciativa para quitarle los lentes y ponérselos. Sus ojos, a los que ella nunca se podría acostumbrar, la fulminaron con enojo y molestia.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —exigió con su voz gruesa y enojada. La única cosa que logró fue que el corazón de Serena acelerara justo como siempre lo hacía cuando ella escuchaba su voz celestial. O cuando ella veía ese glorioso rostro que estaba escondido detrás de los lentes que ella estaba usando ahora.

Él hizo un movimiento para tomar de regreso su propiedad, pero Serena lo evadió con un conjunto de risas mientras la sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

—¡Dime por qué y te los regresaré!

Él se desparramó en su asiento, pero su irritación no terminó y ella sabía que él todavía no le iba a decir por qué trataba de esconder su rostro del mundo. Era tan hermoso; realmente era un desperdicio que los rasgos de dios fueran escondidos de mundo.

Él podía ser un modelo o actor… o cualquiera cosa en realidad. Cualquiera pagaría por ver ese rostro en una pantalla grande.

Cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió, el pánico inundó toda su alma y sin duda alguna se quitó los lentes para ponerlos de nuevo en el rostro de Darien.

Se giró de un brusco movimiento para ver quién había entrado, el miedo todavía carcomiendo en el interior. Ella vio cómo Seiya fulminaba hacia donde estaba Darien antes de llamarla con una voz seductora y un indicio de celos bajo ella. Por supuesto, estaba celoso ya que había notado los vistazos de que daba al chico cuando ella pensaba que nadie más la veía.

Serena se paró rápidamente y caminó hacia donde él la estaba esperando pacientemente antes de que él comenzara a parlotear sobre algún tema u otro. Ella no prestó atención. Solamente estaba pensando sobre el repentino miedo que la invadió cuando había escuchado la puerta abrirse.

Estaba tan aterrorizada al pensar en otra chica viendo el verdadero rostro de Darien que nada pudo pasar por su mente excepto por el hecho de que necesitaba esconderlo de la mirada de otras chicas. No quería que nadie viera el rostro que ella veía. No quería que la gente notara a Darien como ella lo hacía.

Mientras Seiya continuaba despotricando, ella dio un vistazo hacia atrás tan sólo para ver a Darien observar en su dirección. Ella se giró con un ligero tinte de rojo en sus cachetes mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que sea que Seiya le estuviera diciendo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—Dime la respuesta de esta pregunta —Él le miró desde su usual lugar por las mañanas, su mano sosteniendo su rostro mientras sus ojos azules miraba afuera de la ventana. Se giró para verla y al papel que había puesto en su mesa, para que así él pudiera verlo bien.

Ella estaba usando sus lentes de nuevo.

Él lo miró por un muy breve segundo antes de ver hacia la ventana una vez más.

—5 —habló en un susurro. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír mientras rápidamente escribía la respuesta en su todavía no completada tarea.

Otra semana había pasado desde el día en que ella se dio cuenta que quería monopolizar al chico y continuó llegando temprano a la escuela. Sabía que más personas estaban comenzando a notar que ella llegaba temprano y siempre que alguien entraba al salón, ella siempre estaba sentada frente al Chiba. Sin embargo, hacía mucho que le había dejado de importar eso. Siempre se aseguraba de ponerle los lentes antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

Continuó terminando las últimas partes de su trabajo de matemáticas cuando de repente tiró el lápiz con shock. La voz de Darien era queda, pero segura y su corazón casi comenzó a acelerarse.

—La razón… por la que usó lentes falsos es porque odio la atención que da mi rostro. Tuve una… mala experiencia años atrás… no me gusta la forma en que hace que las chicas enloquezcan y no quiero una turba de fans siguiendo todos mis pasos.

Su boca se abrió por completo.

Era lo más que lo había escuchado hablar desde el primer día que había dicho 'molesta' e hizo su corazón dispararse.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Pudo haber jurado que él estaba a punto de sonreír también; sus labios temblando ligeramente. Sin embargo, él pronto la fulminó burlonamente y dijo algo que hizo desvanecer su sonrisa por un momento.

—Todavía sigues siendo muy jodidamente molesta.

Ella hizo un mohín ante sus palabras y luego ante sus acciones. Él tomó los lentes de ella antes de regresarlos al lugar indicado en el puente de su nariz.

Eso no detuvo el regreso de su sonrisa, sin embargo.

Serena supo en ese momento que le **gustaba**Darien Chiba. Realmente, realmente le gustaba. Más que cualquier novio que hubiese tenido y aun más que cualquiera de los otros patéticos chicos que perseguían su 'buenísimo trasero.'

Y ya que le gustaba mucho…

Lo iba hacer de **ella**.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—¿Qué te pasó? —Serena dejó ahogó un grito, horrorizada.

Darien se sentó en su lugar agarrando entre sus manos su nariz mientras sangre resbalaba de sus dedos y hacia bajo. Ella tiró sus pertenencias en la puerta y corrió a su lado. Él fulminó en que llegó pero no protestó a su gentileza al retirar su mano para que ella pudiera inspeccionar el daño hecho en su rostro.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron con gentileza su piel, ella no pudo evitar la descarga que bajó por su espalda. De repente se sentía caliente, que su sangre—que estaba ahora siendo bombeada rápidamente a través de su cuerpo por su ahora acelerado corazón—se había convertido en lava y estaba haciendo que su cuerpo hirviera. El sentimiento lujurioso era tan fuerte que Serena sintió que colapsaría si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que ya se estaba arrodillando.

Nunca antes lo había tocado realmente. Era algo que nunca se hubiese esperado; algo tan fuerte que se preguntó cómo alguien no saltaría a la persona en el momento en que las descargas eléctricas cruzaron entre ellos. Había sido tan solo ayer cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba el chico.

Se obligó a dejar sus sentimientos de lado, Darien era más importante en el momento. Nada parecía especialmente raro, pero estaba el comienzo de una herida formándose en parte de su nariz y de su mejilla conectada a ella. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado en el rostro.

—Uno de tus fans decidió que estaba acercándome demasiado a ti —gruñó.

—¿Qué? —ahogó un grito de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta que él no estaba usando sus lentes.

—Me atacó en grupo, aunque no importa mucho. Fue un cobarde, un miedoso. Golpea como niña de todos modos.

—¿Esta persona te golpeó? —Su voz estaba lleno de horror y enojo. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a golpearlo? Él era como un dios, ¿y que alguien dañara lo que ella quería? ¡Y aparte uno de sus fans! Bufó en el interior.

—No importa mucho. Estoy acostumbrado a ser dejado de lado, ya sabes, viene con el paquete de ser un nerd.

Serena no estaba escuchando, estaba haciendo una lista de algunos de sus fans.

Seiya por supuesto. Taiki, Yaten, Diamante, Nicolás, Andrew… esperen, él no, él sólo se consideraba su amigo ahora. Además de que él era el tipo de persona que entraría cuando ella estuviese hablando con Darien; Andrew no era un cobarde. ¿Entonces quién podía ser? Serena no estaba segura que los rumores sobre ella pasando tiempo con Darien hubieran llegado al resto de la escuela todavía, así que dudaba que fuera alguno de sus seguidores de alguna otra clase.

Bajó la mirada para tratar de decidir quién de los chicos en su clase iría tan lejos, pero los pensamientos de Serena se rompieron cuando vio la peor cosa posible en la tierra.

En la otra mano de Darien estaban los lentes. La cosa era que estaban rotos. Uno de los lentes estaba quebrado y el metal que conectaba a los dos estaba deshecho; doblado en una extraña posición que no permitiría nunca más ser usados de nuevo.

Él no podía usarlos.

Lo que significaba que pronto en un pequeño quizás diez minutos, todos verían lo que él era realmente.

El pánico la inundó.

—¡Qué le pasó a tus lentes!

—Oh, el bast—

—¡No importa! ¡Tenemos que conseguirte un nuevo par! ¡Vamos ahora! —Serena lo tomó del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar de su silla y empujarlo hacia la puerta sobre sus pertenencias esparcidas y luego continuando a través de la escuela. Ella corrió tan rápido como pudo, no quería que nadie viera su rostro incluso si se echaba una carrera rezando a Kami que encontraran una tienda de lentes pronto.

Ya que desde que Serena estaba tan enfocada en escapar, falló en notar a Darien sonreír con socarronería antes de que se convirtiera en una mueca de dolor.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—¿Puedo ser tu novia? —susurró Serena.

No hubo respuesta. Por supuesto que no la hubo.

Ni siquiera estaba encarando a Darien. Estaba mirando a un espejo, el miedo inundándola mientras practicaba decir esas cuatro palabras una y otra vez. Parecía pensar que luego de un millón de veces de intentos, algo sobre ellas parecería correcto y luego Darien saldría con ella y ella tendría alguien con quien dejar salir sus alocadas hormonas.

Ella sabía, sin embargo, lo conocía tan bien. Incluso si ella sólo las dijera, él no aceptaría la pregunta sin importar las millones de veces que hubiera practicado en el espejo. No iba con él. Nunca aceptaría.

Los ojos de Serena bajaron—decepcionados—justo antes de que se encendieran con un fuego y una esperanza que nunca antes se había visto en sus ojos celestes.

Tenía una idea.

XxXxXxXxX

—Dariennn… —ronroneó seductoramente.

Él se giró para ver a Serena, el shock evidente en su rostro. Ella le había quitado los lentes como siempre (sin percance alguno ella había logrado conseguirle un nuevo par durante el fiasco de unos días antes), pero en vez de que se los pusiera los dejó en su mesa.

Una de las cejas de Darien se enarcaron y pareció sospechoso de sus acciones. Serena sonrió con coqueta timidez y movió su mano para darle un golpe a la madera de su mesa.

—Darien-kunnnn… —Ella había comenzado a agregar el sufijo a su nombre alrededor del tiempo en que había comenzado a sentir cosas fuertes por él.

—¿Qué…? —La voz de Darien sonaba renuente y tenía un pequeño tono de desconfianza. Obviamente sabía que ella quería algo.

Dejó de lado su actitud seductora y se enderezó de forma fugaz; el rápido movimiento haciendo que Darien se estremeciera. Siempre hacía eso cuando ella se movía rápido. Serena tenía que preguntarse si tenía que ver con la 'mala experiencia' que había mencionado antes. No podía imaginarse qué pudo haberle ocurrido para que llegara hasta esas medidas extremas y estuviera muy pendiente de los movimientos repentinos del sexo opuesto.

—¡Oye, Darien-kun, hagamos una apuesta! —sonrió abiertamente. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha. Por supuesto esto iba a ser un trabajo endemoniadamente enorme para ella, pero esta también era su mayor oportunidad para ser capaz de salir con Darien. Sabía que él aceptaría la apuesta. Si había una cosa que había aprendido de Darien (aparte de que era escandalosamente hermoso) era que él tenía una de lo orgullos/ego más grandes que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Además de pretender ser un nerd, él no permitía que nada más le quitara crédito de su imagen primordial.

Él no habló, pero inclinó su cabeza con cuidado como una señal para que continuara.

—Bueno, veamos… —se detuvo como si no le hubiera puesto demasiada importancia a ese momento, —¡Muy bien! Si durante los exámenes semestrales te quito la posición como Número Uno y el mejor de la clase… entonces tienes que hacer una cosa por mí.

Sonrió con socarronería en el interior. Sabía que había mordido el anzuelo. Sus ojos destellaron ante el prospecto de competencia y también sonrió socarrón ante la idea de que Serena Tsukino le quitara su posición como el mejor alumno, Aunque Serena sabía que no era tonta (todavía estaba dentro de los diez mejores de la clase) tener una nota perfecta era algo casi imposible. Pero lo haría. Convertiría a Darien en su novio.

—De acuerdo, pero primero dime, Serena_-chan_, ¿Qué es esta cosa que quieres?

Ella dio un traspié; Por supuesto, se debió haber dado cuenta que él querría saber cuál era el premio primero. No era el tipo de persona que haría algo sin conocer las consecuencias.

—Uh… b-bueno…

Tartamudeó por un momento y luego decidió decir la verdad. No quería mentir ahora y no ser capaz de tener lo que ella realmente quería.

—Si obtengo el puesto como Numero 1… entonces tú te convertirás en mi novio.

Darien se quedó inmóvil por un corto momento antes de que su sonrisa socarrona regresara más grande que nunca.

—Muy bien pues. Veamos cómo te va, Serena. Es un trato.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—¿E-estás b-bien, Serena?

Una voz la sacó de repente de aturdida gruma que la mantuvo de notar nada en particular. La cabeza de Serena hizo un brusco movimiento y la dio un vistazo al asiento a un lado de ella de donde provenía la voz.

—Oh, hola, Amy. Sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Amy se sonrojó ligeramente y toco sus dedos uno con el otro; era un hábito nerviosas que había agarrado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Bueno, te ves…

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo en mi rostro?

—N-no… es tan sólo esa mirada… de completa felicidad.

Serena no se movió por un segundo, antes de dar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Darien estaba haciendo lo usual; tomaba notas principalmente. Serena lo vio por un segundo antes de regresar la mirada a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad genuina en su rostro.

—Sí, bueno… creo que lo estoy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Honestamente, no todo estaba yendo como ella quería. Para nada.

Serena nunca había puesto tanto esfuerzo en estudiar para los exámenes semestrales. Estaba bastante segura en la sección de ciencias y matemáticas, dominaba el Inglés y así que siempre obtenías cienes sin tener que estudiar para esas sección. Estaba decente en escritura Japonés y si estudiaba lo suficiente no lo mezclaría con su kanji. El problema era historia.

Siempre había tenido problemas con la materia y no ayudaba mucho que hasta hace poco aprendiera sobre los Samaritanos y los Ninjas. Ese era por mucho su peor lapso de tiempo en el que siempre parecía irle muy mal. (¿Irónico no?)

Pero incluso así, estaba segura que todavía podía irle bien y posiblemente ganarle a Darien.

El problema era que ahora tenía competencia.

Y para su alivio (parcial) no era de un enjambre de chicas que querían ser novias de Darien. No, era de un enjambre de chicos que querían ser novios de **ella**.

No tenía idea cómo había ocurrido (ya que ni siquiera quiso contarle a su bocona mejor amiga reina de los chismes sobre la apuesta), pero de alguna manera, todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino encontró que había una apuesta involucrando a Serena, el puesto Número Uno, y la palabra novia.

Así que ahora, había un tumulto de chicos que también estaban poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en la historia de la escuela para que pudiera obtener el título de Número Uno de la clase y ser capaces de hacer a Serena su novia. Era horrorosa y no tenía forma de detener la locura.

Así que había puesto del doble de esfuerzo y asegurarse de obtener un cien perfecto en** todos **(incluyendo historia) los exámenes para que de esa forma asegurar a Darien como su novio, pero también asegurarse que nadie fuera capaz de salir con ella.

Estaba exhausta.

Y los exámenes eran mañana.

Oh, Kami, estaba acabada.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Alzó la mirada para ver a Darien. Casi parecía estar quedándose dormido. Serena también estaba cansada, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa sobre los resultados que se pondría mañana como para quedarse dormida.

—¿Darien? —preguntó con timidez.

—¿Hn? —preguntó, sus ojos parpadeando para abrirse. Amaba los hermosos orbes oscuros y esa era la razón por la que siempre le quitaba los lentes. Quería verlos siempre y los lentes eran demasiado gruesos para poder ver a través de ellos.

—Nuestra, bueno… a pesar de todo lo reciente… nuestra apuesta sigue en pie?

—Aa.

Sonrió dulcemente.

Los labios del chico tuvieron un tirón y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sus ojos le dieron un vistazo a los labios de Darien y permanecieron ahí. Recogió sus bolsas para que pudiera irse a casa. Darien y ella (principalmente por su persistencia) pasaban el tiempo antes y después de la escuela ahora. Por supuesto, mientras nadie más estuviera ahí.

—Bueno, pues. Me voy.

Él alzó su cabeza ligeramente. Serena lo observó por un momento. Y luego hizo algo que no estaba fuera de su comportamiento, mucho más extrovertido de como era ella. Algo que la hizo avergonzarse que podría morir.

Lo besó.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de repente ante el contacto con sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar algo, Serena ya se había girado y salió disparada por la puerta. Fue un beso casto. Un dulce peso en los labios que ella solía intentar y demostrarle lo mucho que él significaba para ella.

Nunca había besado a alguien antes.

Seguro, le gustaba jugar con los chicos por momentos. Los provocaba y los hacía nadar hasta ella con lujuria, pero siempre hacía eso para la diversión de sus amigas. Le gustaba ver a los chicos envueltos alrededor de su dedo antes. Pero eso había desvanecido con el tiempo al madurar. Pero cuando se trataba de relaciones ella era seria. Y tímida.

Era siempre un novio que hacía el primer movimiento y usualmente la tomaba por sorpresa. Nunca había sido la que tomara la oportunidad de hacer el movimiento, porque nunca le había gustado alguien como le gustaba Darien.

Y luego se dio cuenta que no sólo le gustaba Darien.

Lo amaba.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Serena estaba parada en la ola de chicos mirando el mural que les daba a todo rangos y les decía sus notas. Mientras todo miraban y parloteaban, ella no se movió ni habló. Estaba completamente congelada observando el nombre de Darien.

Y cómo su nombre estaba encima de él.

Había vencido a Darien.

Lo había hecho.

Le había faltado sólo una pregunta en la maldita sección de Historia y el resto eran notas perfectas. Darien no había conseguido dos puntos en el examen de Inglés. Lo había vencido.

Pero no estaba feliz.

Porque justo arriba de su nombre había otro.

犬塚キバ, _Kou Seiya_

**XxXxXxXxX**

—¿Entonces Serena? ¿Estás lista para ser mi novia? —Seiya sonrió con descaro, viendo a la chica quien tenía los ojos llenos de terror.

La clase entera observaba la interacción. Algunas de las chicas estaban riendo mientras otras se entusiasmaban de que la rompecorazones iba a ser tomada y todos los demás chicos finalmente las notarían también. El resto de los chicos estaban sentados enfurruñados, pero todavía siendo capaces de imponer una mirada fulminante o cinco al Kou.

Serena miró directamente a Seiya; su corazón hundiéndose y sus hombros desplomados hacia delante. No había sido capaz de ganar. Pudo haber derrotado a Darien, pero la apuesta era para el Número Uno y Seiya la había vencido. Y ahora tenía que salir con él.

Su mente estaba en negación al momento. De ninguna manera pudo Seiya haber obtenido un cien en los exámenes semestrales. Debió haber hecho trampa ya que no era posible que fuera de rango 11 a rango 1, incluso si hubiera puesto el doble de esfuerzo que Serena puso. Y había perdido muchas horas de sueño por estudiar. Demasiadas.

Negación.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que lo negara la forma en que había ganado, todavía tenía la apuesta en sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Por supuesto, la apuesta nunca había especificado cuánto tiempo saldría con Darien, así que posiblemente podría terminar con Seiya tan rápido como fuera posible sin ningún problema.

Pero cuando le dio un vistazo a Seiya, supo que él no permitiría eso, estaría atrapada a fondo.

Serena maldijo en el interior.

Iba a ser la novia de Seiya. No la de Darien, sino la de _Seiya_. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar, pero las mantuvo de caer. Giró su cabeza de lado para ver a Darien, el lugar donde se sentaba. Él también la estaba viendo.

No podía ver su expresión ya que sus lentes cubrían sus ojos, los cuales siempre eran lo más fácil de leer.

Serena, sin embargo, notó cómo sus labios hicieron una mueca y su rostro se contraía con enojo. Estaba shockeada por un momento, creyendo que estaba molesto con ella. Sin embargo, estaba repentinamente consciente cuando el se paró y habló.

—Kou —dijo en un bajo gruñido.

Todos se giraron para verlo. Todos ellos estaban sorprendidos y Serena supo que era probablemente porque era la primera vez que alguien lo escuchaba hablar en todo el año. Y también supo que estaban sorprendidos ante lo agraciada y hermosa que su voz era; justo como Serena había estado la primera vez que lo escuchó.

Seiya se giró.

—¿Qué, Nerd?

Serena notó como el rostro de Darien parecía enojarse aun más.

—Bueno, Kou —escupió Darien el nombre con disgusto, —Si realmente hubieras prestado atención mientras escuchabas a hurtadillas mi conversación con Serena, te hubieras dado cuenta que el premio de la apuesta no era que ella saliera con quien sea que obtuviera el Número Uno de la clase.

Serena se giró para ver a Seiya. Su rostro tenía un matiz rojo al ser descubierto. Así que él era uno de lo que había difundido la apuesta y la hizo estudiar cinco veces más duro para que no tuviera que salir con alguno de sus fans. No es que estuviera sorprendida. Seiya era como una versión masculina de Mina.

—Era que quien fuera que obtuviera el Número 1 se convertiría en **mi **novia.

Los ojos de Seiya se ensancharon y la clase entera parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Pero una apuesta es una apuesta. Así que felizmente te permitiré convertirte en mi novia.

Serena se mantenía viendo a Seiya y Darien. Darien, podía ella decir, estaba usando una máscara de petulante superioridad mientras Seiya tenía una mirada horrorizada en su rostro.

—¿Bueno, Kou? —Serena tenía que preguntarse si Seiya podía sentir la mirada fulminante detrás de esos lentes, porque ella definitivamente sí podía. Escalofrías bajaron por su espalda.

Una ovación de risas llegó de los demás, mientras los chicos se mantenían gritándole a Seiya que no fuera una gallina. Estaba metido hasta el cuello en un problema. Justo como Serena había estado momentos atrás.

—Hice trampa —dejó salir Seiya.

Darien sonrió con arrogancia.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—Gracias, Darien-kun —dijo Serena en voz baja mientras ella y Darien estaban sentado a solas en el salón en su lugar de siempre. Darien en su mesa y Serena a un lado.

Él le sonrió.

—Molesta.

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon. Había estado asustada por un momento que estuviera enojado con ella. Había concluido que la razón por la que él había estado tan enojado con Seiya era porque lo había vencido en los exámenes. Serena estaba completamente preparada para encarar la furia contra ella. Pero él no lo hizo y en cambio, le sonrió.

**A ella.**

Sonrió.

Pero porqué no estaba enojado con ella. Él había aceptado la apuesta porque amaba competir. Sabía por su personalidad que el debería estar enojado—lívido—con ella. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

A menos que…

—¿No contestaste esa dos preguntas a propósito?

Darien se tensó y la miró con tinte de rosa en sus mejillas. Nada notable y no podía estar segura si era la sombra de los lentes o no.

Él no le contestó.

Serena le sonrió alegremente y se levantó de su silla para verlo.

—¿Querías que fuera tu novia? ¿Fue por eso que aceptaste la apuesta? ¿Fue por eso que estaba tan furioso con Seiya? ¿Por qué…

Y su descarga de preguntas fue silenciada cuando Darien la sujetó del brazo y la jaló. Y luego sus labios estuvieron ocupados por los de Darien.

Esto no era nada como el inocente beso en los labios para el cual había juntado el valor durante todo el día de clases.

Los labios de él eran brutales. Se aplastaban contra los de ella, moviéndose rápidamente; como si no tuviera frenesí. Sus labios se abrieron del shock y él rápidamente la invadió con su lengua. Había sido besada hasta ese grado con anterioridad y sintió un hormigueo recorrerle la espalda antes de que estancara entre sus muslos. Comenzó a sonrojarse. Y luego ella le correspondió, su propia boca usando entusiasmo que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida.

Algo había hecho click en ella y la descarada, lujuriosa, adolescente hormonal se liberó.

Sus labios, sin embargo, se separaron de los de él cuando él se separó para respirar. Serena usó ese momento para quitarle los lentes para que así pudiera ver sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que ella amaba mucho.

Los lentes se cayeron al suelo cuando ella lo comenzó a besar de nuevo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él cuando lo empujó hasta su silla, tratando de tomar control del beso mientras usaba su lengua para jugar en su boca. La silla rechinó en todo el piso del salón.

Agarró la parte trasera su camiseta, acercándolo hasta su acelerado corazón.

Cuando se separaron, Serena habló con un acalorado gritito entrecortado.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó y sintió su dedo darle en golpecito en la frente.

—Hn.

Lo besó de nuevo, pero era otro de esos besos castos llenos con amor para él. Estaba nerviosa de decir las palabras, pero de alguna manera, sabía que Darien no se sacaría de onda con ellas como algún otro chico que no estuviera atrás de ella sólo por sexo lo haría.

—Te amo.

Él sonrió dándole otro corto beso en los labios, antes de que una engreída expresión apareciera en su rostro.

—Todavía sigues siendo muy jodidamente molesta —repitió las palabras de cuando ella se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Darien.

—¿Todavía puedo ser tu novia a pesar de que no obtuve el Rango Uno?

—Para con las preguntas —dijo con ligera molestia, besando gentilmente su cuello ahora.

—¿Pero puedo?

Sus labios viajaron por su cuello antes de regresar a su barbilla y encontrar sus labios de nuevo. Ella dejó escapar un silencioso gemido de sus labios.

—¿No escuchaste que Kou hizo trampa? Eres por derecho la Número Uno y mi novia.

Ella rió ante su explicación y lo jaló hacia ella. El fuego todavía seguía allí y cuando sintió algo duro rozar su muslo interno le llegó por completo al frente de su atención. Vio a Darien cuales ojos parecían se pozos negros llenos de lujuria y Serena supo que sus ojos probablemente se veían igual.

Pero no parecía como que él fuera hacer algo sobre sus obvias necesidades de cada uno y de hecho, pareció avergonzado. Así que iba darle marcha a su recién descubierta seductividad y decidió que ella iba a resolver los problemas de ambos.

Él pareció shockeado cuando ella metió la mano en sus pantalones y acarició su erección. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se congeló del shock justo antes de que dejara escapar un gemido y se reprimiera al cerrar la boca.

Serena tomó la sonrisa socarrona de Darien y besó la comisura de sus labios, todo esto mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones para que tuviera más espacio para moverse.

—¿Se siente bien?

—¿Qué tienes tú con las preguntas? Espera ahora… —se detuvo cuando ella aplicó más fuerza a su mano, —Que recuerdo siempre te han gustado las preguntas.

Ella dejó escapar una risita, pero se detuvo cuando él la besó directamente y bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello. Chupando en la piel y dándole mordiscos; un ardiente marca de amor fue dejado en el camino. Ella dejó escapar un ahogado jadeo en respuesta.

Cuando él gruñó unos minutos después, dando estocadas con su cadera en su vicioso agarre de Serena antes de que un pegajoso líquido húmedo se topara con sus dedos. Él descansó su cabeza en su hombro mientras ella removía su mano y mirara su semen con una casi engreída sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro. Obviamente, algunos de los rasgos de Darien se le estaban pegando.

Ella se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando él agarró su trasero y la levantó hasta que quedara sentara en su mesa. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que antes y ella se dio cuenta que había tocado su botón de competencia al masturbarlo.

Le quitó las bragas de debajo de su falda escolar mientras succionaba sus ahora erectos pezones que estaban cubiertos por su blusa y su sostén. Usó una mano para estimular sus partes íntimas mientras Serena sacudía su cadera contra él.

Él sonrió socarrón.

—¿Excitada?

Ella asintió, incapaz de mentir cuando él la veía con esos ojos.

—Bien, porque Serena… —se acercó más a su oído y susurró, —Voy a rockear tu mundo.

El resto fue algo lo que ella no se pudo enfocar con claridad. Se acordó de la forma en que gritó y cómo él había conseguido abrirle la blusa de botones y alzarle el sostén para que él pudiera ver sus pechos. Y luego de unos minutos, una cegadora luz cruzó por los ojos de Serena y un placer tan poderoso hizo que ella tirara su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la golpeó con mucha fuerza.

—¡Darien-kun!

Y luego mientras ella bajaba de las alturas, notó la forma en que él deslizaba los pantalones hacia abajo y se bajaba los boxers para que ella lo pudiera ver por completo. Y bueno, estuvo ligeramente sorprendida de lo grande que estaba.

Algo sobre tocar y ver era diferente; porque el pánico la invadió en el momento en que el placer se terminó.

—Espera… Da-Darien-kun.

Él se enfocó en acomodarse en sus piernas y alzar la falda, pero alzó la cabeza para verla.

Reunió coraje y comenzó las palabras que nunca antes había dicho, pero que estaba segura que muchos sabían (al menos sus amigos lo hacían).

—S-soy…

—Virgen —terminó él con calma. Ella lo vio con sorpresa, y él respondió la pregunta no expresada.

—¿Qué crees que los chicos hacen en la clase de deportes? Consideramos la posibilidad de que Tsukino Serena sea virgen, por supuesto —sonrió socarrón.—El resto de la clase piensa que es un 30 por ciento probable, pero yo siempre creí que la molesta chica con cabello rubio y ojos azules era pura.

Lo miró con fingida molestia, pero acercó su rostro para encontrarse con sus labios.

—Supongo —dijo Darien cuando ella finalmente lo soltó, —Le cuesta a uno conocerme. ¿Neh?

Y él introdujo su pene con suavidad mientras ella estaba distraída.

Serena siempre había escuchado historias de lo mucho que dolía, pero no era tan malo como había pensando. Ella y Darien encajaban a la perfección. Como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro. Era fácil y ellos descubrieron que tenían una química sexual que estaba muy por encima de lo que su amiga Mina le había contado.

Ellos estaban perfectos juntos.

Sus estocadas se encontraron con las de ella. Y aunque él estaba callado excepto por el gruñido ocasional y el susurro de su nombre, ella lo compensó con su fuerte voz y los gritos de su nombre. Y aunque algunos encontrarían poco atractivo que fuera tan ruidosa, él lo amaba. Porque era tan Serena.

Tan **su** Serena.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus estocadas se volvieron más poderosas, más como una taladora y sintió como él golpeó un manojo de nervios muy dentro de ella.

—¡D-de nuevo! —tartamudeó en su oreja.

—¡M-más! ¡Más, Darien-kun, más!

Él gruño y respondió que fuera que ella le hubiera preguntado. Eventualmente, cuando sus músculos se comenzaron a contraer fuertemente alrededor de su pene, el masculló blasfemias.

—¡Mierda! ¡Joder, Serena!

La tomó del hombro y la empujó hasta que estuvo acostada en la mesa de Darien.

El lugar en donde se enamoraron el uno del otro.

Sujetó su trasero con firmeza y comenzada a embestir más duro, ya que ambos estaban sintiendo el final. Serena luchó para tener el agarre de algo y eventualmente, sus dedos encontraron una marca en la misma mesa. Su mano derecha dejó tres pequeños rasguños en la madera antes de que buscara la mano de Darien.

La mesa comenzó a temblar con la fuerza de su momento de amor.

—¡Tan cerca, Darien-kun! Por favor… Darien —su tono era suplicante y le pidió que trajera el orgasmo que estaba tan cerca.

—¡Mierda, Serena!

Y llegaron juntos, diciendo el nombre del otro mientras establecían un lazo con el otro. Sus fluidos se combinaron mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de la ardiente fuerza de sus orgasmos y Serena sujetó firmemente la mano del chico todo el tiempo.

Porque Serena sabía que nunca lo dejaría ir.

**XxXxXxXxX**

—¡Aahhhhh! —gritó Serena con terror.

—¡No, no! ¡Oh, Kami, no! —. Darien se detuvo bruscamente y se giró sobre el lugar en donde estaba tratando de vestirse. Miró a donde Serena—quien todavía no tenía puesta la blusa todavía—estaba inclinada frente a sus lentes en el piso. Estaban rotos de nuevo.

—¡Darien-kun, tenemos que conseguirte un nuevo par! —recogió los lentes, lo puso en su mesa y se apuró a terminar de vestirse.

Él se acercó y tomó su brazo con gentileza.

—Serena, está bien. No necesito un nuevo par.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Él rió, envolviéndola con un brazo antes de sentarse en su mesa (evitando sus lentes para el bien de ella) y acercarla hacia su pecho. Serena luchó contra él.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? No necesito un nuevo porque tengo una novia increíble que golpeara a cualquier grupo de fanáticas que se me atrevan a acercar Justo como yo moleré a golpes a cualquiera o todos los chicos que la miren. Así que no hay necesidad de que la guapa chica popular salga con el 'nerd' ¿ves?

—Pero…

—¿O no me vas a proteger? —Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que había ganado. Odiaba esos lentes más que nada, bueno, excepto por los idiotas que se atrevían a llamarlo nerd cuando los usaba. Sonrió socarrón ante el pensamiento de moler a golpes a todos ellos hasta hacerlos papilla.

Serena hizo un mohín.

—Habrán muchas de ellas —masculló con resentimiento.

Darien la abrazó aun más, antes de soltarla y deslizarse de la mesa. Ella se giró y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Y si alguien pasa de mí y te ataca? —susurró su último intento para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No le importaba salir con nerdy* Darien. Simplemente no le gustaba el prospecto de un millón de chicas persiguiéndolo.

Ella sonrió socarrona cuando él tembló ligeramente. Uno de esos días le iba a preguntar qué le había ocurrido para que quedara tan traumado.

—Lo que sea. Sigo sin importar esos lentes.

—Hmph.

Él usó sus dedos para alzar su rostro e inclinarse para besarla. Ella respondió inmediatamente con un entusiasmo reactivado que había tenido mientras se besaban apasionadamente y tenían sexo.

—Te amo, Darien-kun —susurró de nuevo.

—No tengo otra opción más que amarte —susurró, sujetando delicadamente su mejilla con una mano, haciendo círculos contra su tez de porcelana.

Él le dio un vistazo a la mesa antes de verla. Sonrió socarrón y la beso de lleno en los labios de nuevo.

—Porque Serena… creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

**Fin**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Ah, ¿Así que ahora si me creen?_

_¿O todavía__ siguen pensando que es un montón de basura y les estoy viendo la cara?_

_Lo que sea que eso sea, espero que hayan obtenido algo de la historia. Esa mesa de preparatoria es el instrumento más espectacular que este mundo hubiera visto alguna vez. Quizás está bendecida o quizás algún ser supremo simplemente adora ver a esos que están destinados a estar juntos; unidos. Sea lo que sea, el amor verdadero es algo que no debe ser desperdiciado. _

_Esa mesa continuará circulando Juban High School durante los muchos años por venir. Estoy segura si abren su mente un poco más, escucharán millones de historias más de cómo el amor verdadero llegó de un lugar significativo. _

_¿Y se preguntarán qué fue de nuestra pareja de la historia?_

_Bueno, escuche que están muy felices y que todavía siguen juntos. De hecho, también escuché que una de las amigas de Tsukino Serena se encontró durante el tercer y último año de la preparatoria sentada en un muy especial lugar._

**N/a: Hola amigas esperamos que les allá gustado mucho este mini fic que nos dio permiso adaptar una amiga. Jajaja estuvo muy bueno a nuestro parecer, hubo de todo un poco hasta escena candente jeejejejje. Esperamos sus comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, bla,bla,bla… jajajaj saludos y feliz navidad.**

**PD: gracias por todo Halfkyuubikat y sasuke-glamour. Se les quiere y feliz navidad.**


End file.
